


Nos verres sont vides et nos cigarettes sont éteintes

by Caidy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcool, Bad Poetry, Drugs, Endverse, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Mention of sex, kinf of hurt/comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il a essayé, au moins des milliards de fois, par de longues tirades bien organisées, par des regards et par des soupirs. Mais maintenant chaque réplique est un monologue. Dean est dégoûté par ce qu’il est devenu, Cas lui-même grimace parfois quand il croise son reflet dans un miroir : mais il est temps qu’il fasse le deuil de l’ange en trenchcoat dégueulasse qui avait sauvé son joli cul de l’Enfer, il y a peut-être deux ou trois cent ans."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nos verres sont vides et nos cigarettes sont éteintes

Il a les mots en tête, clairs et limpides et luisants, mais dès qu’il ouvre la bouche les seuls sons qui s’en échappent sont mi-murmures, mi-gloussements, et Dean ne lève même pas les yeux. Il voudrait bien lui faire comprendre, pourtant. Il a essayé, au moins des milliards de fois, par de longues tirades bien organisées, par des regards et par des soupirs. Mais maintenant chaque réplique est un monologue. Dean est dégoûté par ce qu’il est devenu, Cas lui-même grimace parfois quand il croise son reflet dans un miroir : mais il est temps qu’il fasse le deuil de l’ange en trenchcoat dégueulasse qui avait sauvé son joli cul de l’Enfer, il y a peut-être deux ou trois cent ans.

Des fois, Cas a l’impression que c’était hier.

Alors si Dean refuse d’entendre quand les lignes viennent de lui, il va creuser dans sa mémoire et retrouver les quelques vers de cette poétesse qu’il a entendu un jour. Les pages du bouquin, un maigre recueil à la couverture rouge sang, lui ont servi à rouler ses joints. Ça avait donné un goût spirituel au shit, ou bien il avait trop bu avant, peut-être les deux.

-Dean, articule-t-il.

L’autre connard l’ignore, continue de nettoyer ses flingues en gestes précis et minutieux. Cas aimerait que ces mains pleines de cicatrices soient sur son corps, plutôt, mais c’est là encore un fantasme à ne pas assouvir. Ils ont essayé, une fois. Ont retiré leurs fringues crasseuses par un soir d’été, embrassé et mordu jusqu’à en avoir mal. Dean l’a baisé contre le parquet grinçant, de la même manière qu’il tue les Croats, sèchement, presque mécaniquement. Après, Cas a ramassé ses vêtements et est retourné chez lui pour se bourrer la gueule. Ils se sont soigneusement évité pendant les trois jours suivants, et depuis aucun d’eux n’a osé en parler. Cas a le sentiment que le chasseur voulait se rassurer en rendant leur relation plus physique, plus sexuelle, mais ça n’avait été qu’une mauvaise idée de plus. De toute façon, ils passaient déjà leur temps à s’effleurer, sans savoir s’il restait la moindre once d’amitié quelque part, s’ils se faisaient encore confiance.

Entre eux, il ne restait rien à sauver.

-Dean, tente-t-il à nouveau.

Il a pris des amphéts et bu deux verres de tequila, un de ses meilleurs mélanges. Parfois, il bricole ces combinaisons d’alcool fort et de drogue encore plus forte, y ajoute une pipe ou un coup tiré vite-fait avec une fille du camp, et leur donne le nom d’un homme tombé au combat. _Bobby_ est fait d’une demi-bouteille de whisky et d’une ligne de coke, désormais. _Sam_ a un goût de vodka, d’ecstasy et de baise.

-Nos verres sont vides et nos cigarettes sont éteintes.

Ah, ça lui est revenu, finalement. Cas roule sur le dos, sourit quand il voit Dean se figer, brièvement, avant de se remettre au travail. Ce n’est pas le premier vers, mais c’est déjà ça.

-Qui du fond de nos cœurs ne souhaitent qu’être aimés.

Le reste est flou, lui échappe. Cas soupire et croise les jambes – il est vautré sur le lit de Dean, nu sous ses fringues, incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’il a mangé. De là, il peut apercevoir le bidon à moitié vide d’eau bénite posé dans un coin. C’est lui qui l’a préparé, en quelques gargouillis de latin, fixant de ses yeux mi-clos le chapelet flottant à la surface. Il aurait pu le faire en énochien, mais depuis sa chute il en haït chaque syllabe, chaque mot, chaque écriture, à un point presque viscéral. L’eau bénie est pour les démons, il le sait. Dean torture maintenant si souvent que Cas ne le remarque même plus. Il y a eu une époque où ses rares prières étaient pour lui, pour qu’il arrête avant de s’enfoncer trop profondément pour être sauvé. Aujourd’hui, quand Cas s’agenouille, c’est pour lécher les cuisses d’une fille.

-A ces folies et à ces échappées, murmure-t-il avec un sourire de travers. L’heure a sonné : il nous fait grandir.

Dean lui tourne le dos et ses épaules sont droites, immobiles. Il a cette position quand il cherche à se défendre face aux coups de pied de la vie, cette sale pute. Cas est soulagé de comprendre qu’il peut encore le blesser, l’atteindre. Que Dean est suffisamment humain pour grincer des dents face au spectacle permanent d’abandon et de décadence qu’il lui offre.

-Dean.

Il y a un silence, puis le chasseur fait claquer la crosse de son flingue et lâche, d’une voix un peu absente, froide :

-Cas.

-Elle s’appelait Olganne, non ?

Il l’entend reposer les armes sur le parquet, soigneusement.

-Qui ça ?

-La poétesse.

Dean hausse les épaules et, lentement, se tourne vers Cas. Quand il le regard à cet instant, ce n’est ni avec mépris, ni avec indifférence. Il y a de la tristesse, un peu, et la patience qu’on a face aux gosses turbulents – Cas ne sait pas si c’est mieux ou pire. Au moins, il lui parle. Foutu miracle.

-J’en sais rien, réplique le chasseur. T’as qu’à retrouver le livre.

Cas hausse un sourcil, roule sur le flanc pour mieux voir Dean : la dureté de son visage, sa bouche de gonzesse, la sueur dans son cou, son t-shirt froissé, son éternel jean. Il a cette allure de soldat qui sait que la fin est proche, mais qui compte bien crever avec un flingue dans la main. Ça doit faire des années qu’il n’a pas raconté une blague stupide, le genre que Cas n’a jamais très bien compris.

-Je l’ai perdu.

Il est doué pour mentir, maintenant. C’est l’une des rares choses que Dean lui a appris.

-Zillman, je crois. Olganne Zillman.

-Elle avait un deuxième prénom, insiste-t-il. Avec un _k_.

-Je sais pas, Cas.

Dean va se lever et partir, il le sent, et c’est hors de question qu’il le laisse s’enfuir maintenant. Alors Cas creuse, creuse au plus profond de lui-même, sous les couches successives d’alcool, de drogue, de tabac et de sexe, cherche les rares accalmies, les moments où tout n’était pas génial et merveilleux mais où ça allait encore. Puis il trouve. C’est la nuit des miracles.

-Nous ne serons plus ces adolescents futiles, dit-il dans un souffle.

C’est le premier vers, il en est persuadé, et Dean lui lance un regard indéchiffrable, qui crie _amour_ aussi fort que _haine_ , _espoir_ aussi fort que _douleur_.

-C’était Kennie, son deuxième prénom, dit finalement Dean.

Puis il ajoute, et c’est sûrement la lumière qui rend ses yeux luisants :

-Je te l’ai lu après ta chute. Il n’y avait que ça qui t’empêchait d’hurler.

Pendant un long moment, Cas ne dit rien. Dean a l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres quand il commence à réciter :

-Nous ne serons plus ces adolescents futiles, qui du fond de nos cœurs ne souhaitent qu’être aimés, qui cherchent un foyer partout où leurs pieds foulent la poussière. Nos verres sont vides et nos cigarettes sont éteintes. Maintenant le temps est venu de renoncer, à ces folies et à ces échappées. L’heure a sonné : il nous faut grandir.

-Dean, coupe-t-il. Dean, s’il te plaît.

Le chasseur se tait, indécis. Cas se dégoûte lui-même, plus que jamais, se déteste pour avoir pu oublier à quel point Dean l’avait aimé, à quel point Dean avait pris soin de lui. Il se souvient, maintenant, du contact tiède de sa main dans la sienne, du son chaud de sa voix emplissant la pièce et de la délicatesse avec laquelle il l’avait aidé à se relever, comme si Cas était fait de cristal.

-Dean, je suis désolé.

-T’as pas à l’être, Cas. J’ai pas non plus été le meilleur ami de l’année.

Cas sourit, se sent stupidement léger. Il tend une main au hasard vers Dean et l’autre la prend, claque un baiser sur chacune de ses phalanges, murmure que Bobby les traiterait d’idiots s’il était là.

-Tu te souviens du reste ? demande-t-il en relevant la tête.

Sa bouche est sèche et chaude contre sa peau. Cas pense à la fin du monde, à Sam qui lui manque toujours, à l’Impala qui rouille dehors et à cette âme malmenée, déchirée et magnifique qu’il a tiré de l’Enfer dans une autre vie. Il sourit encore. Récite :

-Mais jamais nous ne courberons l’échine, et si quelque part on nous entend, alors crions.

Dean croise son regard et termine avec lui, cette lueur insolente dans ses yeux verts.

-Nous ne cesserons jamais d’être libres.


End file.
